Cel - Lwowski cz. 5
Niech no cię wyściskam!- zakrzyknął Przemek, po czym z radością wypisaną na twarzy objął zaskoczoną Essalie. Chłopak tulił tak dziewczynę, po czym odsunął się od niej i zawstydzony własną reakcją odwrócił się do niej plecami.- Znaczy się, świetnie się spisałaś. Zarumieniona Strange przytaknęła, po czym wyciągnęła coś zza pleców i rzuciła nad głową Przywódcy tak, by rzecz padła mu do stóp. Była to odcięta, zakrwawiona głowa Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Przemek przyjrzał się jej dokładnie, patrzył na zaschniętą krew która wydobywała się wcześniej obficie z jego naderwanego oka. Z typową dla siebie mroczną satysfakcją patrzył na tworzącą się na podłodz plamę krwi, na resztki tchawicy i przełyku które wystawały z tego krwawego trofeum. Przemek uśmiechnął się i odkopał głowę pod biurko. Później ktoś się nią zajmie, II Przywódca był obecnie zbyt zajety. Fala różnych doznań i emocji przeszła przez jego ciało, było to coś czego nigdy w swoim długim życiu nie zaznał. Taka mroczna, wyuzdana, nieludzka przyjemność jaką czuł teraz Przywódca widząc te scenę. - Zabiła go!- krzyczał w duchu Przemek. Pomimo kamiennej twarzy cieszył się jak dziecko.- Zabiła człowieka który w niczym jej nie zawinił, upokorzyła go i zrobiła zdjęcie jego trupowi tylko dlatego że jej kazałem! Jakimś cudem poczucie władzy jakie miał nad Essalie było jeszcze bardziej satysfakcjonujące niż to, jaką władzę miał nad Federacją. Sam się sobie dziwił że był w stanie spokojnie stać: taka kakofonia doznań powinna go powalić. Chciał jeszcze, jeszcze i jeszcze. Czuł że jest w stanie zmusić syrenę do absolutnie wszystkiego. - Wi..widziałeś zdjęcia?- spytała Essalie, grzebiąc w swoich rzeczach. Przemek odetchnął głęboko. Musiał nad sobą zapanować, przecież nie chciał wyjść na....nawet ciężko nazwać na kogo by wyszedł. Zboczeńca? Hedoistę? Sadystę? To ostatnie było w sumie jednocześnie najbliżej i najdalej tego jak teraz czuł się Przywódca. - Tak, aparat automatycznie je wysłał.- powiedział Przemek, tak spokojnie jak tylko potrafił.- Teraz nie będą mogli z niego zrobić męczennika, z resztą nie wiem nawet kto znaczący mógłby próbować. Fakt że niechcący zabił obecnych w barze to czysty przypadek, ale za zdjęcie jego ciała w kałuży moczu należy ci się nagroda Fotografa Roku. A właśnie, na zdjęciach nie widziałem...- w tym momencie chłopak odwrócił się w stronę Strange i zobaczył jak dziewczyna trzyma wycelowane w jego gardło Ostrze Krwi.- O, tu jest. Strange ściskała rękojeść ostrza tak mocno jak tylko potrafiła, próbując ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie. Stała teraz przed Przywódcą państwa, które odpowiedzialne jest za zniszczenie sporej części jej miasta, prześladowania i mordy takich jak ona. Stała przed osobą która torturowała ją psychicznie gdy przybyła tutaj negocjować, osobą która pozbawiła Lobo duszy, człowiekiem zbyt niebezpiecznym dla niej i jej przyjaciół. - Tak się składa że wiem co nieco o tym ostrzu.- powiedziała Strange, popychając Ostrze Krwi jeszcze bliżej szyi Przemka.- Niszczy ono duszę, pozwalając przy okazji na przejęcie wspomnień ofiary. A teraz.- teraz chłodna stal dotknęła gardła II Przywódcy.- Daj mi powód żebym go na tobie nie użyła? Przemek westchnął po czym z politowaniem spojrzał na syrenę. - Zrób to.- powiedział spokojnie Przemek. Źrenice Strange rozszerzyły się z mieszanki zdziwienia i przerażenia. - Myślisz że tego nie zrobię?!- zakrzyknęła Essalie. Chłopak zaczął kręcić głową. - Oczywiście że to zrobisz, a raczej jesteś w stanie to zrobić.- odpowiedział Przemek po czym zaczął wpatrywać się w oczy syreny w niekomfortowy dla niej sposób. Strange nazywała to "gwałceniem wzrokiem".- Tylko po co? Jestem człowiekiem który zatrzymał inwazję na twoje śmieszne miasteczko, tym który ocalił was wszystkich od pewnej śmierci. Jestem jedyną osobą w całym państwie która ci sprzyja. No dalej.- powiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się do niej niczym szaleniec, łapiąc ostrze gołymi rękoma. Strange ze zdziwieniem patrzyła jak leje się z nich krew.- Zabij mnie tym, zniszcz moją duszę. Niech w Federacji zapanuje ktoś inny, ktoś kto nie będzie miał najmniejszych nawet oporów przed zabiciem wszystkich nie-ludzi. Wierz mi, jeśli teraz zakończysz moje życie, to moi strażnicy zakończą twoje! W końcu dziewczyna nie wytrzymała. Rzuciła Ostrzem Krwi o podłogę, odwróciła wzrok i odsunęła się od Przywódcy. Zaczęła się go poważnie obawiać- widać było że jest niezrównoważony, że sądzi że jest od niej lepszy, że czeka żeby coś jej zrobić. Essalie złapała się lekko za głowę. - Szybko poproszę go o rekompensatę za wykonaną pracę i jak najszybciej ucieknę!- krzyczała w duchu do samej siebie. Jednak gdy tylko dziewczyna się odwróciła, stał przed nią Przemek. Z jego rozciętych dłoni nadal obficie lała się krew, jednak on nic sobie z tego nie robił. Złapał dziewczynę za brodę i przyciągnął do siebie, wpatrując się jej w oczy. - A teraz twoja nagroda.- powiedział chłopak po czym niespodziewanie pozbawił dziewczynę bluzy. - Nie!- zakrzyknęła Strange, odskakując niczym spłoszone zwierzę. Chłopak nie zamierzał się zniechęcać. Rzucił się na dziewczynę tak, że obydwoje padli na podłogę. - Przecież wiem że chcesz.- powiedział chłopak, łapiąc Strange w talii. - NIE!!- darła się dziewczyna, sprzedając Przemkowi siarczystego plaskacza. Stojący kilka metrów przed drzwiami do pokoju Przywódcy gwardzista nie wiedział co myśleć. Od kilkunastu minut słyszał dochodzące zza drzwi krzyki i jęki, jednak dostał wyraźny sygnał żeby nie wchodzić do środka. Teraz jednak dzwonek w umieszczonej w jego uchu słuchawce zadzwonił, dając sygnał by wstawił się u Przywódcy. Gwardzista podbiegł więc do drzwi, które po chwili automatycznie się otworzyły. Pokój wyglądał jak pobojowisko. Biurko i fotel leżały przewrócone, hamak był rozerwany a na jego lince przywiązana do sufitu była...przedstawicielka CreepyTown. Blond-włosa dziewczyna miała związane obydwie ręce linią, która z kolei była związana na haku na suficie. Strange była cała poobijana a jej posiniaczone oczy były zamknięte. Dziewczyna była nieprzytomna i zamęczona. - Zabierz konsultantkę do samochodu i odwieź do CreepyTown.- powiedział Przemek, zasłaniając swój prawy policzek. - Tak panie.- powiedział gwardzista, po czym niepewnie zaczął odwiązywać dziewczynę. - A i jeszcze przekaż stacjonującemu tam garnizonowi że ma się wycofać. Gwardzistę jaki trafił piorun. Żołnierze Federacji mieli się wycofać?! A to niby z jakiej racji? - Mój panie, nie sądzę...- tylko tyle gwardzista zdołał powiedzieć nim wbił się w niego nienawistny wzrok krwistoczerwonych oczu Przywódcy. - Nie denerwuj mnie.- syknął Przywódca.- Masz przekazać że mają dwa dni na wycofanie się, wszyscy poza placówką dyplomatyczną. Gwardzista przełknął głośno ślinę, po czym wziął na ręce poobijaną dziewczynę. - Tak, panie.- powiedział gwardzista, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Zdenerwowany nie na żarty Przemek stanął przed lustrem i przyjrzał się swojej twarzy. Podrapany pod szyją, z odbiciem dłoni na prawym policzku i guzem na głowie. Przywódca ściskał pięści w gniewie. Jednak nie był w stanie zmusić jej do wszystkiego, wierzgała się i rzucała jak nikt. Więc koniec końców tego nie zrobili tego, ale złoił jej skórę jak nikt przed nim. Wściekły Przemek uderzył pięścią w ogromne lustro, niszcząc je na drobne kawałki i raniąc swoją dłoń jeszcze mocniej. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Mieszany Świat